Deseos ocultos
by Edithcumberbatch23
Summary: Después del paso de varios años Steve y Tony se dan cuenta de los sentimientos que han ocultado desde el principio y luchan por todo aquello que están a punto de ocasionar.


Hola de nueva cuenta he regresado con otra historia que participa en el **SPECIAL STONY CHALLENGE FANWORK**.

En si la historia tenia como objetivo una **"descripción detallada"** soy terriblemente mala para eso y a terminado en esta historia con contenido sexual. Así que estas son las:

**Advertencias:** Contenido sexual, relación chico con chico. Mala ortografía perdón por eso, estoy esperando que mi beta recupere su computadora.

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenece a Marvel y sus dueños originales, yo solo escribo historias por diversión.

Espero que sea de su agrado :D

* * *

Habían pasado cinco años exactos donde desafortunadamente todo tipo de comunicación entre ellos se había perdido.

Era lógico después de pasar por situaciones que desencadenaron solamente desgracias para ellos y los habitantes de la tierra.

Cinco años desde que Thanos había acabado con la mitad de la población de la tierra con solo un chasquido de sus dedos, cinco años donde habían perdido a más de la mitad de su equipo, su única familia…

Cinco años, y Steve sentía como si hubiera sido ayer cuando recuperaron a Tony del espacio. Recordaba su delgadez extrema, sus ojos hundidos y la esperanza que se reflejo en ellos al sentirse seguro y en casa. Recordaba su voz débil diciéndole que había perdido al "niño" el lamento y el dolor de su voz era suficiente para que Steve supiera a quien se refería.

Recordaba la trágica pelea de la que habían sido participes y los demás vengadores solo espectadores. Habían pasado 1825 días exactos y las últimas palabras y la expresión de angustia en el rostro del que algún día considero su amigo, aliado y algo más que aun no lograba descifrar seguían retumbando en su cabeza "yo te necesite" había dicho Tony en un suspiro, con labios temblorosos y semblante decaído.

Steve sabía que no había marcha atrás, que lo había arruinado desde que el equipo de los vengadores se dividido por culpa de un tratado del que sus dos líderes no estaban de acuerdo.

Pero eso había quedado muy atrás, el rencor en la mirada de Tony fue suficiente para que Steve se diera cuenta que esta vez no podían contar con él. Se había arrancado la pieza de su traje del pecho en un solo movimiento y entregado a Steve en sus propias manos.

—Perdimos Capi, perdimos y no hay nada más que hacer. — se había alejado tambaleante con ayuda de Bruce y Potts para que no perdiera nuevamente el equilibrio y la fuerza de sus piernas.

Se había alejado hasta dejar de ser partícipe de los pocos vengadores que quedaban. El súper héroe que algún día fue conocido como Iroman dejo de existir había desaparecido y formado una vida apartada de sus amigos, completamente alejado de Steve y eso a él le causaba cierta molestia.

Habían pasado cinco años y Steve no podía creer que ahora estuviera en frente de esa cabaña afueras de la ciudad alejada del ajetreo y tristeza que proporcionaba una cuidad casi vacía. Con la idea un poco loca de volver al pasado y solucionar todo.

Había tomado un auto y manejado en silenciando con la guía de Natasha y Scottt de acompañante al llegar pudo verlo al bajar del auto. Sus miradas se conectaron por una milésima de segundo y Steve lo sintió como una eternidad había extrañado eso. Había extrañado todo de él.

Vio a la niña que carga en brazos una pequeña de cuatro años que era la viva imagen de su padre.

Natasha le dedico un asentimiento de cabeza a su antiguo compañero para que el entendiera que estaban aquí por asuntos que solo adultos podrían tratar.

Steve se sentía extraño al formar o ser parte de la nueva vida de Tony. No había nada estrafalario absolutamente nada que le recordara a la anterior vida llena de lujos de su compañero. Los recibió en el porche decorado con sillas y una maravillosa vista del lago enfrente de la cabaña. Se había perdido parte de la conversación cuando escucho la voz de Tony y observo el vaso de agua que le era ofrecido.

—Gracias. — dijo por costumbre.

—Para que me entiendan significa que no regresaran.

—Yo regrese— contesto Scottt.

—No viviste por accidente. — dijo Tony no hallando la manera correcta de expresarse. — Probabilidades de una en millones. Y ahora propones una… ¿Cómo dijiste?

—A…atraco en el tiempo. — contesto Scottt buscando un poco de apoyo de Steve y Natasha.

—Si atraco al tiempo, claro porque no lo habíamos pensado…— menciono Tony con tono sarcástico. — Ah porque es imposible.

—Las gemas están en el pasado. — dijo Steve tratando de aminorar la charla. — Las encontraremos.

—Podemos tronar los dedos, podemos revivir a los demás— por primera vez Natasha se unía a la conversación con un deje de esperanza.

—Oh podemos hacer algo peor de lo que él hizo. — dijo Tony negativamente.

—Dudo mucho que pase…

—En serio que a veces extraño ese alegre optimismo— sus ojos se encontraron de nuevo mientras seguía la conversación— sin embargo la esperanza no ayuda sino hay un modo lógico y tangible para poder ejecutar sin riesgo ese atraco el tiempo. — término con una mirada superior. Esa que por un segundo a Steve le recordó al viejo Tony. — para mí el resultado más probable será una muerte brutal. — agrego.

—No si obedecemos las reglas del viaje en el tiempo. —contesto Scottt emocionado. — Ya saben no hablar con nuestros yo del pasado, no apostar en juegos deportivo...

—Te voy a detener justo allí Scott. —se acomodo en su asiento mirando fijamente al hombre hormiga— Estas diciendo que tu plan para salvar el universo se basa en volver al futuro…

—Hmm no, no. — titubeo Scott.

—Gracias ya me había asustado. Porque es absurdo. — Menciono Tony por última vez antes de levantarse de su asiento y mirar a sus compañeros uno por uno deteniéndose más de lo necesario en observar a Steve.

—Ahora cambiando de tema, son invitados a pasar la cena en casa. Solo con la condición de dejar de hablar sobre viajes en el tiempo o sobre las gemas. —suspiro y sus ojos se dirigieron hacia adentro de la cabaña.

Steve podía escuchar las risas y una pequeña conversación entre madre e hija.

—Sino me temo que es todo por hoy chicos…— murmuro esperando un respuesta que nunca llego los observo por última vez antes de entrar a su propia casa y abandonarlos nuevamente. Porque eso es lo que Steve sentía, olvidado, simplemente abandonado. Y no creía que fuera correcto pelear por la atención de un hombre que ya tenía una familia, mucho menos cuando él nunca sería su prioridad al menos ya no.

Natasha lo observo detenidamente y pudo ver la sonrisa lastimosa que decoro su rostro. Ella lo sabia siempre lo había sabido que para Steve, Tony era algo mucho más que un simple compañero.

En los últimos días habían pasado toda clase de sucesos y acontecimientos que no pasaron en los últimos cinco años.

La mayoría de los vengadores estaban reunidos en un mismo edificio después de algunos años. Incluso después de que Tony rechazara la idea de ser partícipe de una idea tan loca, como un viaje en el tiempo, habían acudido a solicitar ayuda a Bruce que aunque era bueno en ciertos aspectos científicos. Los atracos en el tiempo no eran lo suyo, o es algo en lo que Natasha y Steve concordaron después de ver las consecuencias de experimentar con Scott.

Lo que había llegado a sorprender a Steve era que al final de cuentas el equipo inicial de los vengadores estaba reunido. Le había sorprendido en sobremanera que al salir a tomar un poco de aire después de un nuevo intento fallido un coche demasiado lujoso para que cualquier persona normal pudiera poseerlo se acercaba a máxima velocidad hacia el edificio.

No hacía falta que llegara hasta Steve para que el supiera de quien se trataba. Su corazón se salto un pequeño latido y una sensación extraña se instalo en sus estomago al ver bajar del auto a la persona que últimamente ocupaba todos sus pensamientos.

Llegaron a un acuerdo racional donde los dos estaban de acuerdo habían hecho las paces después de tanto tiempo y sellado una nueva promesa con un apretón de manos y un mirada cómplice que para Steve duro demasiado poco quedándose con la sensación de llegar a sentir de nueva cuenta un tramo de esa piel que quería llegar a conocer por completo.

El equipo se mostraba más animado, más participativo hablaban sobre teorías, sucesos anteriores y buscaban una manera de que todo pudiera funcionar.

Mañana seria el día en el que todo se decidiría. Estaban preparados completamente listos para cualquier imprevisto o eso le gustaba pensar a Steve. Que no dejaba de observar a Tony que se encontraba moviendo los botones o arreglando por última vez a la máquina del tiempo.

—Deberías hablar con él antes de hacer esto— Steve escucho la susurrante voz de Natasha que lo interrumpió de su acoso hacia su compañero.

—No sé a qué te refieres.

—Claro que lo sabes. Todos en esta habitación lo saben— se detuvo para abarcar con la mirada el gran tamaño de la habitación. — Al parecer los únicos que no perciben la fuerte atracción sexual que hay entres ustedes dos son ustedes dos.

Steve hizo una mueca avergonzada y no pudo evitar que un sonrojo se esparciera por sus mejillas.

—Está casado y tiene una hermosa niña Nat, no sé qué pretendes pero…— fue interrumpido bruscamente.

— Al parecer eso no le impide que te coma con la mirada o te observe con esos ojitos de borrego.

—Él…él— titubeo el Capitán América. — No me come con la mirada.

—Te daré un par de horas. Habla con él antes de que sea demasiado tarde para ambos Steve.— dijo por última vez volteando a ver al resto del equipo que hablaban animadamente en alguna esquina de la gran habitación.— Chicos que les parece ir por un poco de comida china.— grito para ser escuchada entre el constante ruido de maquinas que los acompañaba.

— ¿Por qué mejor no unos tacos?— pregunto animadamente Scottt cuando los demás se acercaban a Natasha.

—Lo que quieras con tal de sacarte de aquí— todos salieron de la habitación. Steve solo pudo ver los gestos que le dirigió Natasha antes de desaparecer.

Solo quedaron Steve y Tony en la habitación. El Capitán América no sabía que hacer se debía acercar o esperar que Tony se diera cuenta que estaban completamente solos.

Se decidió por lo primero se acerco lentamente escuchando sus propios pasos resonando y haciendo eco en la habitación. Tony levanto por un momento su mirada dejando en segundo plano la máquina del tiempo.

—Mañana es el gran día Capi. ¿Nervioso?— pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa naciendo en su rostro.

—Ni un poco. Estoy en tus manos, siempre lo he estado y confío plenamente en ti. — dijo cuando se dio cuenta que esperaban un respuesta.

La habitación se quedo en silencio Tony dejo de aplastar los botones de la maquina y miro fijamente a su compañero de equipo. Steve percibió el pequeño sonrojo que nacía desde sus mejillas y viajaba hacia la punta de sus orejas.

Tal vez Natasha no estaba tan equivocada y si había cierta clase de tensión sexual entre ellos y esperaba que así fuera.

Steve no estaba seguro de cómo debía sentirse. Era parecido al sentimiento que alguna vez había llegado a sentir por la Agente Carter, pero más intenso tan potente que había ocasiones que se creía incapaz de seguir respirando con solo estar en su presencia.

—Es bueno saberlo—contesto con seguridad y con ojos brillantes.

Steve se acerco mas cerrando la distancia entre ellos dejando un espacio pequeño por si estaba percibiendo las señales de manera incorrecta y Tony quería huir.

— Yo también te necesitaba— menciono acordándose de repente de aquella ocasión hace cinco años. El rostro de Tony mostro desconcierto. — Yo también te necesitaba cada día, todos los días después de separarnos no había un solo segundo que dejara de pensar en ti. Y aun hasta estas fechas te sigo necesitando.

La distancia que había sido dejada estratégicamente por Steve fue desapareciendo gracias a los pasos de Tony que con una mirada llena de algo que Steve solo podía nombrar como lujuria y deseo se apoderaba de él.

Steve esperaba que le dijera que no era correcto que no estaba bien los que sus labios y su corazón después de muchos años estaban soltando pero nada de eso llego. Lo único que pudo sentir fueron unos suaves y titubeantes labios tocar los suyos.

Era su última oportunidad de luchar por algo que quería cualquier cosa podía suceder mañana y Steve no quería cometer el mismo error del pasado. No quería arrepentirse de nada de nueva cuenta. Por lo que sus grandes manos se dirigieron hacia la cintura de su compañero, amigo y amante.

No había nadie y nada que los pudiera detener.

Por primera vez sintió que estaba bien ser egoísta, borrar de su mente el hecho que el hombre que estaba entre sus brazos tenía una esposa e hija

El beso se profundizo sentían sus lenguas jugueteando una con la otra sus respiraciones pesadas provocaban cierta clase de ruidos que nunca pensaron que serian capaces de producir. Se separaron solo para observarse de nueva cuenta para buscar la duda y el arrepentimiento en sus miradas

Pero para alivio de ambos solo había lujuria y deseo reflejado. Steve le sonrío de una manera radiante a Tony de esa que el sabia que le hacía perder el aliento a cualquiera que lo observara.

Se volvieron a besar de nueva cuenta sabían que tenían poco tiempo y no pensaban desaprovecharlo. Los labios de Steve viajaron por el cuello perlado de Tony llegando hasta donde la piel de su cuerpo no era cubierta por la molesta ropa que portaba. Tony se dejo hacer. Sentía las manos de Steve viajar por su cintura, bajar por su muslos deslizando sus mano suavemente, subiendo de nueva cuenta para llegar hasta sus glúteos y apretarlos de manera desvergonzada.

El gemido que le provoco esa caricia retumbo en un eco en la habitación casi vacía. Tony sintió los brazos de Steve llenos de músculos capaces de provocar el suficiente daño a cualquier enemigo, pero que ahora solo eran gentiles y suaves con él. Sintió lo fácil que era para su Capi levantar su peso, en un momento estaba sintiendo el suelo debajo de él y después solo sus pies colgando y las grandes manos de su pareja en sus glúteos.

Paso sus piernas por la cintura de Steve y sus brazos alrededor de su cuello tocando, acariciando todo aquello que estaba cerca de sus manos. Todo aquello que siempre había querido, lamer, morder y probar. Pero que nunca estuvo a su alcance. Pero ese era el momento, en ese lugar frio y vacio. Muy lejos de toda comodidad, lejos de todo y muy cerca de la incertidumbre y el miedo que los esperaba mañana a primera hora.

Steve se movió con Tony entre sus brazos con sus labios pegados unos a los otros saboreándose disfrutándose porque se sentía bien porque era lo correcto después de tantos años. Buscaba un lugar donde dejar su carga, sus pies llegaron hasta la maquina que en un momento antes Tony estaba trabajando. Estuvo a punto de soltarlo de dejarlo sentado para seguir en lo que estaban cuando sintió los labios de su pareja despegarse de los suyos

—En la maquina no, en la maquina no— Steve observo el rostro que estaba enfrente de el tan cerca que podía ver los labios hinchados y rojos de Tony después de tanta actividad, sonrió y siguió cargando ese cuerpo que se sentía tan bien cerca de él.

Se dirigió a otro lado con unos ojos puestos sobre el llego cerca de una mesa que estaba que estaba cubierta de papeles, mapas, hojas llenas de teorías y planes para mañana, pero lo único que importaba es que se veía resistente, y lo suficientemente alta como para colocar su cuerpo y seguir con la actividad a realizar.

— ¿Mejor?

—Mucho, mucho mejor.

Dejo su cuerpo sobre la mesa no había tiempo para quitar lo que estorbaba querían sentirse por completo, saborear sus pieles. Tony miro hacia esos ojos azules se perdió en ellos en ese azul que lo hipnotizaba en ese rostro que lo enamoraba, llevo su mano hacia el rostro de Steve acariciando sus mejillas lentamente con su pulgar perdiéndose en la sensación en el contacto de sus pieles. Acaricio el rostro que siempre aparecía en sus sueños, sus ojos sus pestañas, su nariz casi perfecta y sus labios esos labios que unos segundos atrás había saboreado, los delineo con la punta de su pulgar. Se sorprendió cuando su dedo fue capturado. Su dedo fue succionado entre esos labios que creía inocentes. Y se creyó todo un primerizo en esto del sexo cuando sintió un golpe agradable en la parte baja de su abdomen y una palpitación que llego hasta su pene. Quería todo lo que Steve estaba dispuesto a ofrecer.

Tony tomo ese rostro y lo acerco hacia el suyo quería besarlo hasta que se desgastaran sus labios probar el sabor de su saliva y dejarse guiar por esas manos grandes y fuertes. Le sorprendió que Steve fuera el que llevara el control pero se dejo hacer. Entre cada beso una parte de sus ropas desaparecía. Era asombroso lo veloces que podían ser respecto a estas cosas. Sus camisas habían volado hacia una parte alejada de la habitación, sus zapatos fueron desprendidos de sus pies entre risas, y cuando llego el momento en quitar aquello que faltaba Tony se tomo su tiempo para que sus manos viajaran hasta el botón del pantalón de Steve.

Desabrocho el botón y bajo la cremallera sintió la saliva que se juntaba en su boca saboreando el momento y otra palpitación de su pene que se sentía dolorosamente capturado entre los pantalones que todavía tenía puestos

Bajo el pantalón junto con el bóxer y los dejo hasta las pantorrillas de Steve y después solo observo, allí en frente de el cuerpo se su Capi desnudo completamente desnudo. Era glorioso, perfecto, increíble. Dejo que su mirada capturara el momento y sus manos se aprovecharan de esa oportunidad. Las paso por los hombros anchos de su pareja de esa blanca y fibrosa piel, viajo hasta sus pectorales que era tan duros y apetecibles como algún día se lo había llegado a imaginar, siguió su camino perdiéndose en su abdomen y dejándose guiar por el vello rubio que nacía desde su ombligo y yacía en esa parte de la que Tony estaba sorprendido.

Enfrente de él tenia el pene de Steve. No era como se lo había imaginado. Era mucho mejor, grande, largo y muy apetecible. Su glande soltaba líquido preseminal estaba tan excitado como Tony y eso le gustaba. Dejo que sus manos llegaran hasta la perfecta polla de su compañero. Sintiendo su dureza, lo acaricio de arriba hacia abajo dejándose llevar por los suspiros que soltaba su Capi.

—Ah Tony, Tony. Si así...

Su pulgar viajo hasta la punta del glande acariciando en forma circular. Los suspiros pasaron a gruñidos que era un deleite escuchar. Tony masturbaba lentamente el duro pene de su pareja. Sintió las manos de Steve desabrochando su pantalón hasta deshacerse de el y sus labios buscado los suyos. Estaban desnudos los dos chocando sus cuerpos entre el frenesí del momento.

La mano de Steve masturbaba las dos erecciones mientras Tony se dedicaba a besar los labios que le eran ofrecidos. Y un así no estaban satisfechos. Steve se separo de su compañero con sus labios hinchados y rojos, con sus manos cubiertas de la combinación de ambos de su líquido preseminal. Observo a Tony Stark alias Iroman sentado en esa mesa completamente desnudo con su piel cubierta de sudor miro detenidamente la cicatriz de su pecho que ya tenía demasiados años, la beso dulcemente y siguió su camino por esa piel salada.

Beso el ombligo lo que provoco cosquillas a su amante siguió bajando hasta la parte donde quería llegar y escucho un gemido de excitación previa. Observo detenidamente el pene que estaba cerca de el antes de besar la punta, un escalofrió recorrió sus cuerpos sorprendiéndolos a ambos.

Era algo que deseaban. Tony llevo sus manos al cabello rubio de su amante y observo detenidamente la acción que se estaba llevando a cabo entre sus piernas como su pene se perdía entre la caliente boca de Steve, se sentí bien se sentía genial sus ojos se pusieron blancos embriagado en tanto placer. La lengua de Steve recorría la longitud de su pene dentro de su boca que por un momento creyó que llegaría al final.

—Alto. Alto. Es suficiente, me vengo— alejo la boca del dueño de sus sueños de su miembro y lo acerco a sus labios para susurrarle su deseo. — te quiero dentro de mi Steve, te deseo.

—Voltéate. — fue lo único que pudo decir el Capitán América con todo los sentimientos revoloteando en su interior.

No hizo falta que a Tony se lo repitieran dos veces. Se volteo dándole la espalda a su Capi, se sorprendió cuando varios dedos habían tocado su boca pidiendo un permiso que él no tardo en dar. Saboreo todos y cada uno de esos dedos, sabia el plan sabía lo que seguía y los necesitaba para lubricar su ano. Uno por uno fueron cubiertos por saliva.

— ¿Estás seguro Tony? Me puedo detener, puedo hacerlo si me lo pides, por eso.

—Estoy seguro solo, solo hazlo.

Tony sintió el primer dedo inmiscuirse en su interior. Era una sensación extraña algo que nunca había experimentado, estaba acompañada de incomodidad y dolor, pero podía soportarlos. Unos labios besaron su espalda mientras sentía como el dedo se movía de adentro hacia afuera lentamente, con la delicadez suficiente para no causar daño. Un segundo dedo se unió al primero, haciendo más espacio. Tony recargo todo su peso sobre la mesa los besos seguían en su espalda y en sus hombre mientras los dedos se movían. El dolor poco a poco disminuía y una sensación agradable se posaba en la base de su abdomen.

Cuando el último y tercer dedo siguió a los dos primeros las cosas cambiaron. Ahora no solo era Steve el que movía sus dedos buscando el placer de su compañero, sino que Tony había empezado a mover sus caderas a un ritmo lento buscando que fueran más adentro más profundos.

Steve estaba pegado a su espalda repartiendo besos en sus hombros cuando Tony lo escucho, el pequeño susurros de su amante.

—Te amo, —fueron las palabras que salieron de los labios de Steve dulces y llenas de verdad. Tony dejo de sentir los dedos para darle el paso a algo más grande.

El pene de Steve se adentro a él, era duro y se sentía caliente. Un sentimiento abrumador se apodero de ambos.

—Muévete, muévete. — pronuncio Tony con la voz entrecortada. Sentía el pene de Steve tan profundo el ir y venir de este tan adentro de él.

Los gemidos y gruñidos de ambos lleno la habitación el olor de sexo se estaba impregnando en el gran espacio. Los papeles que estaban sobre la mesa estaban siendo manchados por el sudor de ambos y por secreciones de las que Steve nunca daría una explicación sin avergonzarse.

Estaban tan cerca los dos Tony sentía la erección de su amante palpitar en su interior haciéndose cada vez mas grande. Sintió cuando una mano de rodeaba su pene masturbándolo al compas de las estocadas. Querían venirse juntos llegar al clímax y derramar su semen.

— ¡Oh dios mío!—soltó Tony cuando sintió el orgasmo en la punta de sus dedos, ese agradable hormigueo subir desde las punta de sus pies hasta la base de su estomago liberando la explosión de sensaciones. Su vista se volvió borrosa, y nada más que gemidos salieron de su boca.

—Tony. Tony…

Era lo único que podía pronunciar Steve el nombre de su amante mientras sentía el orgasmo invadiendo su cuerpo. Mientras su semen era liberado de su pene y llenaba el interior de su amante con pequeñas y erráticas embestidas. Era perfecto era correcto y se sentía tan bien.

Steve apoyo su frente en el hombro de Tony. No quería acabar con el momento quería disfrutar de los últimos vestigios del orgasmo de ambos. Pero sabía que pronto llegarían los demás.

Sabía que la pequeña burbuja donde ambos se habían encerrado olvidándose de los demás estaba a punto de explotar. No importaba que sus cuerpos siguieran unidos, no importaba el hecho que sus cuerpos sudorosos y cubiertos del olor de ambos fuera lo que realmente necesitaban. Y no importo nada más cuando un sonido los sorprendió a ambos.

Era un tono pegajoso de un celular. Por supuesto Steve estaba completamente seguro que no era el suyo.

Tony se dejo de recargar en la mesa, recargo su espalda en el pecho de su amante subiendo su brazo para atraer el rostro de Steve hacia él. Lo beso. Pero no eran como los besos anteriores llenos de pasión y urgencia, había amor y cariño siendo entregados a través de sus labios. El tono del celular se dejo de escuchar para cuando Tony se separo de Steve. Sacando el pene de este de su interior.

Tony camino hasta donde su pantalón había sido arrojado. No le importo estar desnudo y sentir el semen de Steve bajar por sus muslos. El celular volvió a sonar. Steve observaba todo desde donde había sido dejado, le sorprendió que el celular de Tony fuera el que le había dado hace tantos años atrás. Y lo sorprendió aun más el hecho de que contestara después de soltar un largo suspiro.

—Hola, amor. Perdón no había escuchado el celular. — tomó su ropa del suelo mientras se levantaba y empezaba a vestirse de nueva cuanta sin que en ningún momento despegara su celular de su oreja.

Steve lo observaba, también recogió su ropa y empezó a vestirse porque justo enfrente de él la burbuja había explotada. Habían vuelto a la realidad y era hora de enfrentarse a ella.

—No, no me di cuenta de que era tan tarde, — dejo de hablar por un momento y una sonrisa dulce se dibujo en su rosto. — Es hora de dormir Morgan y aunque no estoy allí para leerte un cuento tu mami lo hará por mí. —otra pausa importante la voz de Morgan se escuchaba emocionada de hablar con su padre. Hubo una frase que dijo que hizo que Tony se llenara de cariño. — Yo también te amo tres mil cariño y ahora duerme o esta vez sí venderé tus juguetes. — Se escucho una escandalosa sonrisa en la otra línea del celular antes de que cortara la llamada.

Un ambiente incomodo se apodero de ello no sabían que decir, ni como llevar esta situación adelante. Los dos de nueva cuanta estaban vestidos, un poco desarreglados y despeinados pero aparentaban que nada había pasado.

Tony fue el primero en dar el primer paso se acerco a Steve lentamente hasta que sus miradas se encontraron. Había tantas preguntas y no existía el tiempo suficiente para responderlas. Él tomó la mano de su capitán que estaba apoyada sobre la mesa y entrelazo sus dedos con los contrarios.

—Tal vez deberíamos desaparecer los papeles. — sonrió de forma picara y Steve no pudo evitar sonreír junto con él.

—Tony yo…

Fue interrumpido por un dedo que se instalo en sus labios.

—Shh. Silencio Capi estoy pensando y tu exquisita voz después del sexo no ayuda. — Tony lo abrazo recargo su cabeza en el hombro de su pareja. —Déjame disfrutar esto un momento más, solo un poco más. Hablaremos de esto mañana lo resolveros. ¿Porque sabes una cosa?

Steve saboreo el momento por última vez también disfrutando dejándose llevar y escuchando las promesas a futuro. — ¿Qué?— pregunto porque tenía curiosidad.

—Te amo tres mil. —dijo y Steve escucho fuerte y claro un frase tan sencilla que había hecho que su corazón se agitara porque sabía que era especial sabía que era único. — Ahora iré a darme un baño antes de que lleguen los demás. Te importaría acomodar un poco. — menciono cuando vio el desastre de la mesa.

Se separaron y antes de que sus dedos dejaran de estar unidos la voz de Steve se escucho.

—Mañana

Pronuncio porque era una promesa. Observo el brillo que adornaba los ojos de Tony, de su compañero, amante y amigo y supo que todo se arreglaría mañana después de que trajeran a todos de regreso después de que todo volviera a la normalidad. Ellos encontrarían una solución y estarían juntos al fin.

—Mañana.

Contesto Tony no estando consciente que tal vez mañana ya era demasiado tarde.

Sus dedos se separaron y esperaron a un mañana que nunca llegaría.


End file.
